


Of Toad and Man

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy being green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Toad and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 [Woobies of Destiny FQF](http://remembrall.slashcity.net/wod/), Challenge #85: Frog sex. Contains graphic, anatomically correct amphibian sex. The Stubby Boardman quote is a partial filk of Metallica's "Of Wolf and Man."

_Shape shift - now warty-skinned  
Shape shift - now small and green  
Face-lift - slightly piscine  
Life rift  
Back to the meaning of toad and man_

\- Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins, "Of Toad and Man"

 

"Just wait till you see this," Harry said. "You're not going to believe it."

"Perhaps," Neville said, wheezing somewhat as he struggled to keep apace with Harry, who was racing up and down the corridor, willing the Room of Requirement to appear. "But do you have to show me here? I see enough of this place as it is."

Just then, the door appeared and the boys came to a halt in front of it.

"I think you'll like this," Harry turned to smile at Neville. Noticing the haunted look in the other boy's eyes, he gave in to an impulse to grab Neville's hand and squeeze it. After a moment, Neville returned the pressure and managed a drawn smile in return.

"All right," he said. "I trust you."

Harry's smile widened. Throwing open the door to the Room of Requirement, he tightened his grip on Neville's hand and hauled him into the room.

As the door closed behind them, Neville pulled his hand away. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered - not from the cold, as Harry knew, since a moist, balmy heat suffused the room.

"I'll never get used to it." Neville's round face twisted into a grimace as he surveyed the room, which had transformed itself into a lush forest landscape for them. Trees grew into the ceiling, their branches hung heavy with large leaves and vines that cast an even darker shadow over the room in the deepening twilight gloom. A shallow river dotted with stones and lily pads meandered across the forest floor.

"It's my fault," Harry said. "If I had told you the truth about the prophesy earlier-"

"Don't be ridiculous! I overreacted. I only have myself to blame." Neville drew in a deep breath and blinked rapidly. "But… no use crying over spilt butterbeer, right?" He looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile. "Didn't you want to show me something?"

"Right," Harry said with a mischievous grin. He hopped onto one of the stones, landing on one foot and waving his arms in an attempt to keep his balance.

"Harry!" Neville cried, moving forward to catch his friend, but Harry shook his head.

"Just watch, Neville."

Neville's mouth dropped open as Harry began to transform. Harry tried not to panic as the not-yet-familiar sensations flowed over his changing body. His nose flattened and his neck broadened until it merged with his shoulders. His hair and clothes fused into warty grey-green skin, whilst his eyes bulged and travelled towards the top of his head and his mouth widened towards his ears. Finally, his hands and feet grew webbed, and he slowly shrank until he was sitting on the stone.

Neville just stared at the little toad. "Oh, Harry!" he said, leaning in closer to examine his friend's new Animagus form. As he reached out to touch Harry, the door burst open and Snape stalked into the room. Neville jumped to his feet.

"There you are, Longbottom. Is it too much to ask that you be available when it is time for your potion? The toad's bane potion is exceedingly difficult to brew and it must be drunk whilst fresh." With these words, Snape thrust a smoking goblet into Neville's hands.

"Yes, sir," Neville said, gulping down the potion and handling the goblet back to Snape. He took a step towards the door in hopes that Snape would get the hint, but Snape was in the mood to grouse, as usual.

"I don't know why I let Albus talk me into these things. First the werewolf and now _you_. As if I didn't have projects of my own that weren't vital to the outcome of this war. No, instead I am forced to waste time preparing potions for little toad-licking perverts who got what they bloody well deserved." Snape paused to take a deep breath and sneer at Neville before he continued. "Only a potions master of my ability can brew the toad's bane potion, Longbottom. You should be grateful."

"Oh, sir, but I am." Neville's voice shook slightly, and Harry could see his fists clenching into the folds of his robes. Harry tensed and prepared to transform back, but Neville caught his eye and shook his head. Snape's eyes narrowed and he turned in the direction of Neville's glance and caught sight of Harry.

"Longbottom, weren't you told to leave your familiar in your room? You know you can be a danger to him in your weretoad form." Snape crouched down before Harry and reached for him. "I'll just be taking him with me for safe-keeping."

"No, sir, don't!" Neville cried. Just then, Harry jumped up into Snape's face. Snape emitted a high-pitched shriek and fell backwards in an undignified sprawl on the muddy bank, half in and half out of the water.

Neville squealed as well and pressed his lips together to hold back the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. Harry jumped once more towards Neville, who caught him with a deft turn of his wrist and cradled him to his chest.

Snape struggled to his feet, shaking out his sodden robes. He tossed his mud-streaked hair out of his face and then advanced towards Neville, his mouth open in a snarl.

"Give me that toad, Longbottom."

"No, sir, that won't be necessary, really. Ha- Harry's coming for him. He should be here any minute now."

Snape froze at Harry's name and looked around the room as if expecting to find his nemesis's son lurking behind a fern or under a lily pad. He then straightened and smoothed down his robes.

"Very well, Longbottom." As he turned and marched towards the door, Neville sighed and felt the tension begin to leave his muscles. When he reached the door, however, Snape turned back with a nasty smile.

"And 10 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom, for being incapable of controlling your familiar."

When the door had closed behind him, Neville hurried to cast a locking charm. Then he put Harry on the floor and stepped back whilst Harry transformed back into his human form. Both boys looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter, dispelling the tense atmosphere left in Snape's wake.

"Oh, Harry! Did you see the look on his face?"

"That git! I'm sure he was planning to use me for potions ingredients."

Neville nodded. "No doubt he'd see it as 'suitable recompense' for all the trouble I've caused him."

As their giggles subsided, Harry found himself under scrutiny.

"You didn't tell me that you were studying to be an Animagus."

"I wanted to surprise you. My dad and his friends did the same thing for Professor Lupin when they were boys. I was hoping to keep you company during your changes. But I didn't expect _this_."

"That your Animagus form would be a toad?"

"Right, I mean, what are the chances? It's like… like kismet."

"Kismet?"

"Fate."

"F- fate?"

"Yeah," Harry said, taking a step towards Neville, who gaped at him, wide-eyed. Just then, Neville grimaced.

"It's starting."

Harry watched as Neville changed, his heart constricting in his chest as he saw Neville's pained expression and heard his involuntary cries. The process was similar to his own Animagus change, on the surface, but where Harry felt an odd, even invigorating sensation during his transformation, Neville's reactions told of fear and agony.

Finally, the transformation finished. Neville hopped free of his discarded robes and headed for a lily pad. Harry watched him for a moment and then hurried to undress, leaving his clothes next to Neville's robes, and changed into his Animagus form mid leap. He landed on the lily pad next to Neville, sending the other toad flying into the water with a splash.

Harry waited for a moment for Neville to resurface, but the water remained still. Trying to quell his rising panic, he jumped into the water after the other toad. As he submerged, he was suddenly covered by another body, which held him under for a moment before swimming away. Harry took off in pursuit. Harry found it exhilarating - swimming at Neville's side, breathing under water. Harry felt he could live like this forever, in the water together with Neville without a care in the world, no more NEWTs, no more Snape, no more Voldemort.

The toads swam circles around each other for hours, darting in for touches that grew more lingering as the night wore on. Finally, they crawled up on a rock and collapsed. Harry turned to look at Neville, who lay on his stomach with his feet dangling in the water, watching Harry and blinking when he noticed Harry's gaze upon him. Harry was overcome with a strong feeling of affection for the other toad. He rolled over until he was lying on Neville's back, wrapping his front legs around Neville's waist and embracing him tightly. He rested his head on Neville's cool skin and closed his eyes. Neville smelled wonderful - like algae and clean mud and murky water and something else indefinable but somehow _right_. Harry tightened his grip on Neville, slowly becoming aware of a spreading heat and moisture in the vicinity of his groin. Instinct took over, and Harry began to rub against Neville's quivering body, holding the other toad down with his strong chest and front legs. All too soon, Harry's thrusts became frantic and he climaxed with a loud croak. Rolling off Neville, he cuddled up against the other toad and fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

The rays of the morning sun shining in his eyes woke Harry. At some point during the night, he and Neville had changed back to their human forms and the rock had grown in size to accommodate them. Harry sat up on his elbow and studied Neville. The other boy was still in a sound sleep, a slight smile on his lips. He looked more relaxed and happier than he had in months - even more so than he had in the time before he had contracted bufanthropy.

Harry's eyes travelled over Neville's solidly built body down to his cock, long and thick even in quiescence. Harry swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying not to think of his own cock, which was quickly hardening into its morning erection.

"Touch it."

Harry's eyes flew to Neville's face and he blushed. Neville blinked sleepily at him and reached around to take Harry's hand, placing it on his growing cock.

"Please, Harry- oh, yes, like that!"

Harry curled his hand tightly around Neville's cock and began to stroke it with just enough pressure. Neville gasped and began to move his hips in counterpoint to Harry's strokes. Harry kissed and nibbled the back of Neville's neck and shoulders. He slipped his erection between Neville's legs and began to move, rubbing along the other boy's perineum and up against his balls with every thrust.

"Harry!" Neville cried, as his cock twitched and ejaculated over Harry's hand. Harry accelerated his thrusts and came soon after, biting down on Neville's shoulder and marking him.

Both boys lay curled around each other for a moment catching their breath.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Neville asked, turning in Harry's arms to look at him with a shy smile.

"Mmm hmm," Harry said. "And I don't plan on sharing you with anyone, not even Trevor. _Especially_ not Trevor."

Neville laughed. "Are you saying you're not interested in a threesome with Trevor? Jealous prat," he said, punctuating his insult with a kiss.

Harry grinned and tumbled them both into the water.

Three weeks later, Harry sat curled in the window seat, looking out over the grounds. As usual, his thoughts turned to Neville and the pleasure they took in each other's company and in each other's bodies. His hand moved down to rub his growing erection through his trousers. He moaned at the touch and wondered when Neville would return from detention.

Just then, Neville burst into the room, gasping for breath.

"Harry, you're never going to believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"Tadpoles! In the Room of Requirement! Harry, we're going to be parents!"


End file.
